Proceedings, such as mediations, court cases and tribunal hearings often share common facts and/or issues. As such, multiple proceedings often share common items of evidentiary information that relates to the common fact or issues.
For example, legal proceedings before the court may have simultaneous cases pending, such as where a patentee commences separate infringement proceedings against three different infringers. The cases share a set of facts and issues that are each proved or disproved by items of evidentiary information. For example, a copy of patent itself, and expert evidence on the construction of the claims will be referred to by the patentee during all three proceedings.